A Sail to Trimountaine
A Sail to Trimountaine is a chapter in Pax Regalis. In this chapter, Bayani Mangubat Damitan and his friends woul sail to Trimountaine after Ines announces the abdication of Papa Hedgehog (Paul I) as the Emperor of Peekapakia and the coronation of Leo the Hedgehog as its new emperor, being named as Leo I. Transcript It was a few hours after Inés prepares for the announcement of Papa Hedgehog's abdication and his son's coronation this morning. We're standing with the people, looking in front of her reading the scroll while she's on the balcony. Standing in front of her is a lectern, and behind her are Apollo and Sebastian the Salamander, guarding the large door, waiting to be opened. Papa Hedgehog, Saffron the Skunk, Lucia, Zoey, Kenji, Freya the Fox and Brady the Bunting were sitting on the chairs too, either having finished their speeches, or awaiting their speeches. "...and so, we turn the page and march forward on a path to reclaim not only the glory of Peekapakia, but also, the glory of Magikania, and the glory of Peekapakia!" proclaimed Inés. "Together, let us the symbol of our rise from the ashes! All hail the only son of Paul "Papa" Hedgehog, the prince of the House of Hogsmaldi, the self-proclaimed lord of the sapient hedgehogs and the new ruler of Peekapakia, the newly-crowned Leo the Hedgehog, who shall now be known as Emperor Leo I of the Kingdom of Peekapakia!" She raises and points her arms to the opening door, then the crowd began to roar. We roared so loudly as Sebastian and Apollo opens the door, revealing Cody and Menka, still in their normal clothes, and standing beside them is none other than Leo the Hedgehog. He's now dressed in an elaborate, Chinese emperor-styled silk robe with a laurel placed on his head. His sisters are escorting him. Leo bows, gives thanks and waves at us. First, he looked at the sun, knowing that he's now at the balcony, then he looked at us. Over millions of people arriving, not only from Peekaville, but also from all over Sinaya as well. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you very much!" he shouted. At first, he's excited with such an admiring exhilaration and a bright smile, but then he gets quite a bit nervous, sardonic and sarcastic, and he said, "...yeah, great, hail me and all that." Inés, while still clapping, gets a shocked reaction, then she looks stern to him. "Alright, my lord. May Bathala guide your great rule, and remember, you'd better start getting into your part, amigo," she said wuth a royal bow. "It would serve you well." After talking to him, she asks Kenji for a request, "Kenji, you may escort the Emperor to his room." Later, Inés leaves the room, and Kenji stands up from the speakers' chair and passes from the other Peekapak pals. He walks to Leo and said, "Please come with me, Emperor." They both left the palace as we all break up from the crowd. Category:Chapters Category:Real World